Rurouni Kenshin Justice League concept
by Freedom Guard
Summary: A concept paper for a future fic that may be made in a year or so once some stories are done. Comments, suggestions, and critics are welcome...flames are not.


Greetings to my readers…

Sorry but this is not a new story to be perfectly honest, I have no plans to make this official at all. Perhaps once I finish my projects and still have the drive I might do it.

As you can guess this is a concept idea that I cooked up when I went down a trip in memory lane. I watched a ton of anime for a very long time up to now, and anyone who read my works knows I loved using Naruto and a few other anime with Naruto being the high end one. But recently…after seeing and understanding the live action Rurouni Kenshin movies, and seeing old episodes and listening to the still cool music Opening songs (LOVED Heart of the Sword) and the Ending Songs as well…and thinking if over…

I recently developed an idea of making a crossover with Rurouni Kenshin and Justice League.

…

Okay, I know what you are going ask…

Another one?! You have too many fics already! Stop and finish them!

Rest assured I am sticking to my guns here, NO new material until I get some updated and some wrapped up, this is merely concept phase idea only and will NOT be made…which is why this is here.

Yes, I KNOW Kenshin Himura is not exactly gifted with meta-human powers, he is not an alien or a god…he is human, albeit a very capable and powerful human but human nevertheless and he does not have a lot of things going for him as he has no Power Ring, Power Armor, and whatnot. But that is fine by me, we do have Batman there and we all know that some non powered DC heroes have the goods when it counts.

He will still have the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu Style plus all the skills he had in his life, no way in hell am I getting rid of those. I will find a way to make his sword more effective on some of the meta-humans and whatnot but that is it so far. He will also be given a fully healthy body and be stronger in a sense, but he will STILL be human and will eventually die unless something happens along the way that can change that…no…not immortality or anything, just something.

…

Now on one of and possibly the most interesting reason I thought this up…

Originally I loved the fights and the songs as well as the comedy, but as I grew up, I realized that the real kicker for me is the life Himura led to the end of the series and the manga. Here is a guy who had been through so much and originally had hoped the use his skills to help the people. But in the end was made into a wetworks guy, killing people in assassinations and wars and had gotten so sick of it that when he finally ended his career, he vowed never to kill again.

Only rarely had he nearly broken that vow but was saved and even when he reverted briefly into the Hitokiri Battousai, he still had no desire to return to being a killer. And he fought guys who by all rights he should have killed but he refused to become the killer he once was and eventually bested them in combat using a reverse edged sword. And the fact that he eventually opened up to others and had a family and made peace with himself is truly worthy in my eyes.

A lot of DC fics I have seen at times have the newly added guys/girls and whatnot criticizing the League for not killing their enemies and I will admit that I agree with them, some of them do deserve to die. No need to mention who they are so I won't tell who. That aside though, we have seen how things will turn out when the League does go down that path where they use lethal force and damn the consequences.

We have seen the game Injustice: Gods Among Us, Super Boy Prime (God that guy makes me sick), Superman VS the Elite, and the one there where Morlock kills Joker. And of course we know of the Justice Lords arc…so to me at times, that argument is really screwed over. I mean…look at Superman…if he finally cut loose, and lost his moral compass who can stop him?

Really? Who can stop a now morally bankrupt Superman when he does not hesitate to use lethal force?

Now…here is a guy who actually can be an interesting addition to the whole League, he has killed before, he does not deny that and yet advocates the NO Killing policy, because he has walked down that path and has done a LOT of it but eventually redeems himself and wants nothing to do with that path. He has faced the consequences of killing people many times and knows the weight of the lives he took as an assassin.

What sort of impact would he have there?

…

Pairings…

Hmmm…tough call, but we will see how it goes now won't we?

Any suggestions are okay with me.

…

My favorite Rurouni Kenshin stories here in the site were in Lord of the Rings, and recently the book a Song of Ice and Fire, those I liked a lot, as well as the Avatar the Last Airbender one…so I figured why not. Kenshin was my idol long before Naruto it's time I paid homage to the man.

…

So…comments?


End file.
